Ikaruga
Summary Ikaruga is a playable character in the Nintendo 3DS series of Senran Kagura. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura Burst. Ikaruga comes from a lesser, distant branch of a rich and noble shinobi clan whose outward appearance is that of a large zaibatsu known as the Phoenix Conglomerate. Because their only son, Murasame lacked sufficient talent as a ninja, they were in in a very desperate situation. After being alerted of a distant relative who showed great promise as a ninja, Ikaruga was adopted by them, and inherited the family treasure Hien, which earned her the resentment of her new older brother. Because of this, she harbors a huge amount of guilt, feeling partially responsible for ruining his dream of being the heir to the family's shinobi legacy. This problem has also affected her behavior. By the time she enlisted in Hanzo National Academy, she became distant from others as she created walls around herself and felt nothing but loneliness. She encountered Katsuragi in the same Ninja Studies class and the two didn't get along with one another right away. However, as the two interacted more often and understood one another, Ikaruga's behavior slowly started to alter as she started to realize that she isn't lonely at all. Ikaruga holds the responsibility of being the leader of a five girls strong shinobi team. Usually a calm individual, she can become highly agitated. Like Katsuragi, she hides her sadness behind her cool exterior, but the love of her fellow shinobi has helped to soften the pain of her wounds. Needless to say, she works excellently in a team. She also has a knack for cooking and enjoying traditional Japanese cuisine, going so far as to make her own dishes such as the Sweet Squid Ramen Roll (a combination of futomaki sushi, ramen, squid, and sweets). Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode '''Name: Ikaruga Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman, Ninjutsu, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Transformation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Summoning (Can summon a phoenix) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Asuka, fought Yomi multiple times), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: ''' At least '''Supersonic (Casually blitzed her brother and can dodge gunfire from Ryobi) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building level Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Yomi and other strong shinobi and should be comparable to Hibari and Asuka), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi) Range: Extended melee range with her sword and several tens of meters with sword beams and her strongest Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Hien, her phoenix summon, standard ninja tools Intelligence: As a class rep, she is one of the more intelligent and experienced shinobi in Hanzo Academy. Weaknesses: Tends to get agitated easily as proven by Katsuragi's perverted antics. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hien Hōsen: Mode One:' In Deep Crimson, Ikaruga takes hold of Hien and slashes the air in two, large swings. She then turns her back and proceeds to sheath her sword, leaving behind afterimages of the areas of which she struck. The damage from the sword's strikes soon take effect. Though not very damaging, the aftermath will fling enemies away from the general area. *'Oukaensen:' The move retains most of its uniform action from its previous version. Only now the Phoenix travels at a set trajectory and carries its targets up into the air, exploding shorty after. This causes far more damage to enemies that are ensnared by its grasp and there is a lesser chance of any escape. *'Phoenix Kick:' While in the air, Ikaruga places her sword's hilt in between her feet and slides downward to attack her enemies as she descends. *'Ōka Ryōdan:' Ikaruga unsheathes Hien and places both hands on its handle. From there, the sword is immersed in a fiery blue aura as it extends and elongates in size. She then takes the sword and strikes down one time, creating a long beam that splits through the middle and travels outward towards the enemies. *'Hien Hōsen: Mode Air:' While in the air, Ikaruga performs a quick strike, that surges and traps opponents. *'Zekka Hōōsen:' Ikaruga calls upon her guardian, a large phoenix made of blue fire, whom which flies up, makes a nosedive, and is absorbed into Hien. The sword is then immersed in a blue aura as she then slashes rapidly at her enemies with it. To finish, Ikaruga slashes one last time with her sword before sheathing it back as the enemy falls. The direction and angle of this move, though stationary, can be changed as the move progresses. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8